icon_survival_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
ISW - Let the Games Begin (Launch Special)
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GwjfUFyY6M Victor Osborne: "Hello everybody, thank you all for coming and joining us tonight on this very special occasion to witness the first ever edition of ISW, ICON, SURVIVAL, WRESTLING, YEAAAAAH, WHOOP WHOOP! Prepare to see blood, sweat and tears shed in this ring today, as the greatest wrestling icons, collide and fight, for their... SURVIVAL, HUHUHU! Sit back everybody and hold tight to your seats, we're all in for one enormous tidal explosion of immensity. King Raj walks out of his office and goes over the vending machine, he boots it hard and soda comes rolling out. He picks it up and is about drink it, when Zayn comes over to him panting for breath Zayn: "Raj, the show, it began 5 minutes ago, they're all sitting there waiting, probably thinking that they aren't getting their moneys worth" King Raj heavily spits the soda out all over Zayn in shock King Raj: "Say what??? How come nobody told me??" Zayn: "We did, you were too busy staring at women in magazines" King Raj goes red and feels embarrassed King Raj: "Well okay then, lets get this show back on the run shall we" King Raj and Zayn make their way onto onto the main stage King Raj: "Welcome, Welcome everybody to the first ever show of Icon Survival Wrestling" Zayn: "And you are in for one heck of a hard-core night, so just remember this, if it looks aggressive from where you are, it is only 1000 times worse in their position" King Raj: "First off tonight, how about we kick it off with an Extreme Rules Match, heyy???" The crowd goes ballistic with intense hype Zayn: "Or how about a last man standing match????" The crowd go even more insane with excitement King Raj: "Or how about, a first blood match????????????" The crowd start chanting ISW, THIS IS AWESOME, ISW, THIS IS AWESOME! Zayn: "Oh, I got it, an Iron Man match?" The crowd turn into a frenzy King Raj; "Oh, I got it, lets have an I QUIT MATCH :D" The crowd start applauding, whistling, screaming, and forming chants Zayn: "the first match of the night will be a 1 on 1 iron man match, between.........." Fans go completely silent in anticipation King Raj: "Ninja Shaddai, and Luxan Trixsta" Fans go completely nuts, half of the crowd cheer for Ninja Shaddai and half cheer in support for Luxan Trixta Zayn: "C'mon boys, get out here!" Ninja Shaddai arrives first, holding a microphone, he stands still at the top of the stage Ninja Shaddai: "Ha, hey, I am the Ninja, the black Ninja, in a white suit. We ninjas don't fight for survival, we fight to kill, hahaha, Luxan if you think you can 'trick' me, then get ready for the kill" Luxan Trixta climbs onto the stage from the right-side and sneaks up behind Ninja Shaddai and Sweet-Chin-Musics Shaddai in the back on the head. Shaddai falls to his knees in agony and screaming Luxan Trixta: "Ninjas are the masters of sneak attacks, so why did I perform a sneak attack you?? Why couldn't you stop me?? Its because, we all know, I am better, than..., YOU.............." Ninja Shaddai crawls back up, on the gigantic screen the back of his head of shown, and blood is streaming out in a single flow, separating into smaller ones all the way down Ninja Shaddai: "You want HELL? I'll give it YAA" Match 1: Ninja Shaddai vs Luxan Trixta Man 20-Min No DQ ''(vote for Ninja Shaddai)'' The end of the match is signal by the final bell. Ninja Shaddai wins the match with a victory of 16-9. Luxan Trixta stares at Ninja Shaddai with rage as he celebrates Luxan Trixta: "I freaking ain't gonna take this s**t" Luxan gets up, he big boots Shaddai in the face, he puts him in a headlock and bashes his head with a steel chair, then he Irish whips him into the ropes and as he comes back he body blows Shaddai making him contract over Luxan's hand, as Shaddai is contracting forwards, Luxan moves his hand stomps on Shaddai's head. Shaddai collapses on the ring's canvass, Luxan lifts him on top of the turn-buckle and Sweet Chin Musics him off the with a backward fall, Shaddai lands on his neck and is nearly unconscious, Luxan straps Shaddai's head to the ring post and charges at his head with a barbed-wire rod and bangs it on his head. Shaddai's head is cracked open blood gashes all over the ring and floor mats and all over his body, his eyes are flushed away and smothered in blood. Luxan draws Shaddai over to the announcer table rolls him on top, he climbs over Shaddai and leg drops on his smashing him through the table, Shaddai's eyes are spinning in all directions rapidly. Luxan bends his arm and dislocates his shoulder, then hits both his knees with a sledge hammer. Shaddai is nearly killed, Luxan snaps his arm's elbow backward, it now flops like a broken lever. Shaddai is lastly thrown back into the ring is then covered in oil, Luxan lights a match and sets him on fire alive. Shaddai screams in suffering, cries and screams, yells and gasps and chokes, vomit is spilling out of nostrils and ears, and snot is being thrown up out of his mouth. His body spasms and his eyes are scorched. He continues to burn alive. The fans start boo Luxan and begin weeping, they're jaw-dropped by Shaddai's condition. King Raj out of pure anger comes charging into the ring holding a fire a extinguisher, he bangs Luxan on the head putting him asleep, then he starts to rescue Shaddai by putting the fire out. Raj is worried and begins to cry for his friend, he calls an ambulance and the beaten corpse of Ninja Shaddai is taken away for intensive care if he to ever return to the ring, or return to the outside world at all... Luxan Trixta wakes up and is assaulted by Raj over and over, Raj throws him into the crowd, then gets electrical wires and clips them to his ears, Luxan is electrocuted. Raj then gets a kendo stick and slashes at Luxan until he is unconscious, his body gets ripped by Raj's barbed-wire rod, Luxan is de-morphed from head-to-toe, then Raj puts him into a submission lock until Luxan passes into a coma. Raj suddenly draws and start panicking staring around King Raj: "what the hell am I doing, Ninja Shaddai, Luxan Trixta and Josh Toru Homezza are my best friends, Luxan has taken Shaddai from me, why I am getting rid off another one of my closest allies...." King Raj picks up Luxan Trixta and carries him to the medical facility Match 2: Toru Homezza vs Zylo Sparkle Zayn walks down the ramp and smiles as the looks around the arena, he sees that the crowd is loving is this first ever edition of ISW. He then takes a big puff Zayn: "You satisfied? Yeah? You all look like you're satisfied, in fact, you seem to be freaking loving in. So you think this is it? We've shown off the bloody best we can do? Then hell no, you couldn't be more wrong! The next match is a title match for the World Tag Team Championship!" Fans start jumping out of their seats and amazement, they continue to be thrilled. Zylo and Robin and jog down into the ring as their entrance music hits. Jason Drax and Lestat enter the rings from their crowd area as their entrance music booms. Both teams stare at each other, then start to shout over each other Jason Drax: "We are gonna win, we are the best team round dis block" Robin Gruntert: "Blad, you fink yo can put me down ahh? Fam, you trippin' on dat weed hard!" Lestat: "HAHAHA, you guys are the best round the block, haha, I'll give you that one, coz we are fricken the best round this entire round planet" Head Hunter: "and even if think we aren't, we'd still be way better than you guys, coz we unlike you, are Icons-" Robin Grunter: "You are Icons, okay sure, Icons who are trying to survive HUHUHU, we are the Icons that you are trying to SURVIVE from!" Jason Drax: "We're yo worst nightmare, you can count on that" Zayn: "Enough chit chat, it's all great to see you all express your greatness, but lets just prove which one is real, FIGHT!" Match 3: Jason Drax & Robin Grunter vs Head Hunter & Lestat Tag Team World Tag Team Championship Title Match King Raj returns to the ring and accompanies Zayn King Raj: "You know, you have seen all these Icons come and fight, these are all fantastic wrestlers without a doubt, you know, there is no joke about it-" Zayn: "He's right you know, but just who do you think put this business together?" King Raj: "I did, I started this federation, so now if you think these people are phenomenal, guess whose even better, the one that put them there!" Zayn: "We are the top hounds here, so just this one time, as this is the launch of ISW.." King Raj: "What if we, FIGHT... EACH OTHER?????" Fans in the crowd go bonkers, it is an electrifying atmosphere and the building roars, sound waves stretch across then whole state are heard even in Canada and Iceland and Mexico Match 4: King Raj vs Zayn of the Founder Boss and CEO/COO Victor Osborne: "Good night everybody and thank you for coming, we hope you enjoyed this edition of ISW, the official debut show. We look forward to seeing you again on the first edition of Brawl and first edition of Ambush. Thank you once again everybody and see you next time. Good Night!" Please rate this Match Card (1-10) Thank You! (: